She makes me better
by NindaKarinsa
Summary: Smiling kokoro is better than No expression kokoro. the smile-always koko is caused by someone that rude, but kindhearted.


**Note **: This is story about kokoro yomi's past, the first time he came to Alice Academy. he doesn't find any friend there, until Narumi-sensei pick Sumire as his partner. and.. this is kokoro's P.O.V.

**Pairing **: Kokoro Yomi x Sumire Shouda :)

* * *

**She makes me better**

_"smile more! i'm sure you looks better with smile on your face!"_

* * *

"...where's mommy? ...daddy where are you?"

"Koko-chan, your mommy, either daddy, they isn't here now..."

...what kind of place is this? ...alice academy? and where's my parent? i saw they crying this morning. because stranger come into my house, then take me away. am i kidnapped or what? oh.. seems this person take me to classroom, and wanna introduce me to other student. yeah, since 2 days ago, i feel like i can read people mind. is because of that thing, they take me here?

"hi everyone! we got new friend today!" said silly wavy yellow haired guy. "introduce yourself cutie!"

"who are you?" i answer, without expression.

"eh... i... okay. i am narumi-sensei! one of your kindest teacher heree~"

"kokoro yomi. 6 years old."

"...only that, cutie?"

i nodded. the whole class staring at me. that look.. looks like they don't like me. whatever...

"okay children, his alice is mind reading. befriend him okay? look, he looks cute right?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. i know im cute. you have said it 3 times. stop talking that.

"if there's anything you wanna ask, ask your partner. and.. your partner will be..." narumi-sensei said, "Sumire Shouda. sumire, you answer anything that he ask okay?"

"!" She seems surprised. "eh! why me!?"

huh, naru-sensei left. looks like it's lunch time? im not bring anything from home! oh crap. everybody looks happy. what about me? gloomy without friend...

"hey."

"?"

"take anything you want from my lunchbox. i know you're hungry." he smiled.

"no thanks."

that is somone i don't know who. with strange fox eyes. he act politely, but he don't like me in his mind. even though, he worried about me. is someone like that is someone that i can trust?

"don't act stupidly. this is a place for special person, not for stupid person."

that is shouda-chan. she's a rude person. oh, she hand me her lunchbox. "..."

"eat this moron."

"what about you?"

"i eat a lot this morning. i am full."

yeah. lies. "i know you're not."

"...ehh! how do you-"

i point at my head and say "mind reader."

"okay, you win. but you can take all of this, im not that hungry you know."

this time, she's not lying. i take her lunchbox, then i cut the omelette. "half each one."

"ha! thanks!"

she's smiling. how can rude person smiling that kind? we eat the omelette.

"how many is your star?"

oh star... looks like my meal depend on how much star i have.

"naru didn't give any to me."

"really? why don't we ask him? i'm not sure you're no star!"

when we wanna go to naru's place, suddenly naru come and give me one-star.

"chibi, you're one star now. go and take your meal okay?"

..

..

..

day by day, week by week, month by month. time passed by, without friend. only shouda-chan that come and ask or teach me sometimes. already 4 month passed without friend. okay, this day's lesson end. i should go to my bedroom. i take my bag and wanna go to my room.

"kokoro! do you understand today's lesson?"

"sumire." i say, " why i don't have any friend?"

she seems surprised a while, then smile and look away. "because you're scary."

"...?"

"people's scared because you have no expression, and you're mind reader. none wanna come near you! you looks gloomy you know!? smile more! i'm sure you looks better with smile on your face!"

"...!"

"what? surprised?"

i read her mind. i'll read her mind. _what the heck is that? he doesn't even count me as his friend? he's the first one i trust as friend. but... _huh? she already consider me as her friend! her only friend! but i don't know that!

"i'm sorry."

"...sorry for what?"

"i don't know it, but now i know."

"hey what are you talk-"

"we're friend right?"

i said, with smile on my face. she's staring at me then look away. then, she turn and giggle. and then the fox eye come and say "im kitsuneme! nice to meet you koko, shouda!"

"you look kind with that smile koko! who makes you smile?" he ask.

"my bestie makes me smile. from now, until then, i will put this smile in my face."

"did you mean shouda-chan?" he asks and look at her, she's looking away. then turn.

"of course? who else?" she smile at me.

..

..

..

"here it comes, permy the monster granny!"

"koko! who says im monster granny!? *punch*

"waah! you ugly! stupid! monster! violent girl!"

"do you want me to give you one more punch?"

"yeah, permy is a monster. tsk tsk."

"kitsuneme! you want this too?" *point at her hand* *slap*

until now, they still my best friend. kitsuneme and i likes to pranking together. sumire make many friend too. the three of us befriending many people. mikan, natsume, ruka, hotaru, linchou, nonoko, anna and many more... im glad i be sumire's partner.

* * *

done! i think its looks good if their past is really cute like this. what do you think? is it good or not? btw, thanks for reading!


End file.
